Harry Potter and the Rise of the House of Potter
by ThePenandtheSword98
Summary: Some men are born to live simple lives. They eat, they sleep, they work, they love, and then they die. But others, others are born from the fires of destiny. Others are born to achieve greatness and reshape the world in their image. Harry Potter, was one such man. Political Drama Fanfiction. Pending a Rewrite of Existing Chapters before posting the next Rating is subject to change
1. Chapter 1

The Summer between Harry's second and third years happens very differently. For one thing, Sirius escapes Azkaban much sooner. For another, Marge comes on the second day of summer Holidays, not the middle. Pairirng isn't really decided yet but it's probably going to be Harry/Daphne and maybe a few more. Yes I'm aware that this chapter has a lot of dialogue. This is necessary. Not every chapter will be so information rich but in order to establish the base on which the story is to be built, I'm afraid that this one must.

* * *

**26 June 1993**

"You bring her back and put her right this instant!"

"No she got what she deserved!"

With that Harry stormed out of Private drive hopefully to never return again.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it was close to midnight and he was quickly ushered up to a room and told that he'd be meeting with the Minister for Magic in the morning at 9 o'clock sharp, and that Tom would wake him up. Harry barely made it to the bed before collapsing.

It seemed like Harry had only been sleeping for a few hours when he was woken up by a soft knock on the door. "Mr. Potter, the Minister will be here in an hour if you wish to shower and eat before he arrives."

"Thank you Tom." Harry called as he rolled out of the bed and made his way into the shower. Twenty minutes later he made his way downstairs where Tom slid him a plate of breakfast and a couple of scones. As he ate he wondered why the minister could possibly want to meet with him, and his thoughts on the subject weren't exactly good. Sighing inwardly, he looked at the clock. Five minutes until the minister would arrive. He hoped that he wasn't going to be expelled. The clock struck 9 and the fireplace turned green. Stepping out of the flames was the man whom Harry identified as Cornelius Fudge from Hagrid's hut last year.

Spotting him the minister walked over to where Harry was sitting and smiled. "Ah, Heir Potter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you are doing well?"

"I'm well Minister, however I am confused as to why you wanted to meet with me. And also why you called me Heir Potter." At Harry's word's the Minister's face paled. "You mean to tell me that your magical guardian never informed you of the status of your house when he or she introduced you to the magical world?"

"Hagrid is the one who brought me to Diagon Alley the first time and he's also the one whom told me I was wizard. And what's a magical guardian?" If it was even possible, the Minister's face paled even more at these words. "Heir Potter forgive me, but it is not my place to tell you these things. I came to speak with you today because I think that you can help the ministry with something but now... I need to bring a couple people into this if that's ok. There is something fishy going on here."

All this did is make Harry even more confused as to what was going on. "Umm. Ok?"

"I'll be right back Heir Potter. It'll just be a few minutes." By this point Harry was just plain confused. What the hell was going on? There could literally be about 10,000 different things according to what Harry had going through his head.

A few minutes later the minister came back with a few more people in tow, including Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, good to see you my boy."

"You as well Professor. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Heir Potter, this is the Head of the DMLE, department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Barrister Daniel Greengrass." Minister Fudge said as he introduced them.

"Unfortunately it seems that when I placed you with your Aunt and Uncle, I overlooked something. Magical guardianship is not like custodial guardianship. It is dictated by the will of through the magic of their wills. Even the sealing of a will would not change the magics ability to notify one of their assumption of guardianship. I knew that your parents had nominated Sirius Black-yes the escaped prisoner-to be your guardian in the event of their death. Upon being sentenced to Prison however, the magic of the will should have informed the next eligible person of their new duties. Unfortunately it seems Sirius Black never received a trial, therefore the magic of the will did not deem him unfit, and he has been your magical guardian all along."

"So what does that do for me?"

"It means that none of us can explain the rights and responsibilities of your position in our society without severe repercussions from magic itself. And since Sirius Black is decidedly unavailable at this time, and your parents will cannot be unsealed without his say so, or yours once you reach the age of majority, we have to do something a little more unorthodox." The man who had been identified as Daniel Greengrass said.

"Huh?" Harry said confusedly.

"It means that we have to have you declared an emancipated adult. But again with the lack of trial, and unusual status of your magical guardianship we can't just do it. Thanks to an old law from the 1880's that was never repealed, if you are declared of age in the muggle world, you can apply and receive emancipation in the magical. To this end, we need to speak with your Aunt and Uncle. Thankfully, we can, with the aid of a little magic, have all the paperwork finished by tonight and have your parents will unsealed by tomorrow morning. But if that is what you wish to do, we will need to do so now."

"Neither my Aunt nor Uncle would ever do anything to help me."

"Whoever said anything but asking them?" Harry looked at the serious looking woman who spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore has recently provided us with a series of documents regarding an investigation to your home life that he undertook when you first came to Hogwarts."

"One of the duties of the headmaster is to investigate when their is potential child abuse occurring. To this end, Hogwarts employs a firm of Private Investigators on contract to never discuss this cases, unless testifying in court, to determine the truth of the potential child abuse. Due to your... status shall we say... in the magical world, it took much longer than usual due to the needed precautions to prevent those who'd use the information revealed to harm you from being capable of doing so. As of yesterday in fact, that information was turned over to both the DMLE and the Muggle Authorities who should be arresting your Uncle and Aunt right now. All we need to do, is get an emergency emancipation awarded, even if it is on a probationary status. That will allow us to toe the line of the law and get you emancipated permanently in the magical world."

Harry nodded as he thought about it. It made sense. "And then what happens after?" he asked in a confident voice.

"That Heir Potter, is entirely up to you."

* * *

**27 June, 1993**

Petunia Dursley was a normal woman thank you. But she was also perhaps the least liked, in private at least, neighbor on Private Drive. Therefore when three clearly government cars came rolling up, interest was immediately piqued. In a few short seconds, almost all of private drive was witness to Petunia Dursley being arrested for "Child Abuse, endangerment of a minor on two counts, neglect on two counts, and accessory to money laundering, accessory to racketeering, and accessory to embezzlement."

Their joy was further intensified, that the husband, Vernon Dursley was also in custody and that Marge Dursley was soon to be arrested as well.

Within 30 minutes the entire town knew of their arrest. Two hours after Petunia Dursley was arrested, Daniel Greengrass held the paperwork in his hands that granted Harry Potter full emancipation. By lunch all the needed paperwork had been filed with the Ministry, by dinner, Harry Potter was a legal adult in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, and Gringotts most importantly.

That night once again saw the Minister, Amelia, Daniel, Dumbledore and Harry sitting together discussing topics that would forever change the wizarding world.

* * *

**28 June, 1993 0759**

Harry sat in a conference room of Gringotts waiting for the clock to strike 8 so that his parents will could be read. At exactly 8 the goblin who had been identified as Strongjaw, cleared his throat and spoke. "This is the reading of the final will and testament of Lord James Charles, and Lady Lily Marie, please hold all objections to the end." At that he unfurled a piece of Parchment and then began to speak. 'I, James Charles Potter, and I Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this will dated 1 October 1981 to be our final will and testament and that all previous wills are hereby null and void.

"We leave the following to those listed:

To Sirius Black we leave 20,000 galleon

To Remus Lupin we leave 20,000 galleon

To Peter Pettigrew, dependent on the cause of our death, to be explained later, we leave 20,000 galleon

We leave 20,000 galleon to the Order of the Phoenix to help fight Voldemort.

And finally, we leave everything else to our son and Heir Hadrian James Potter.

If we died due to our location being leaked we hereby leave nothing to Peter Pettigrew, our secret Keeper and also a letter with an affidavit signed in our blood stating that the use of Sirius Black was nothing other than a decoy, to whomever the head of the DMLE is, we also leave a copy to be sent to Dumbledore.

Custody of our son is to go to:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew-dependent on the cause of our death

Frank Longbottom

Daniel Greengrass

Amelia Bones

if none of the above is capable then we leave custody of our son to any light or netural family will to swear a blood oath to treat him right and protect him with their lives.

If that is impossible he is to go to Petunia Dursley on a temporary basis until custody can be awarded to a wizarding family willing to take the oath.

Upon age of majority Harry is to take an inheritance test. We also leave a letter in the custody of the Potter account manager to be given to Harry when he is of age.

Signed,

James Charles, Lord of House Potter

Lily Evans, Lady of House Potter."

Silence greeted the ending of the will as the Goblin rolled the parchment back up, and slid a letter to Amelia Bones. "This concludes the reading of the will. Heir Potter, please follow me to the Potter account manager's office. If you'd like you can have your lawyer accompany you as their is much, both legal and financial for us to discuss."

"Very well then. Lord Greengrass, if you please."

* * *

Harry and Lord Greengrass were led to an office not far from the conference room. At the door, Strongjaw knocked once and upon receiving the command to enter, led his charges inside. "Account Manager Ragnock, Heir Potter and his barrister, Lord Greengrass."

"Greetings Heir Potter, Lord Greengrass come. We have much to discuss. Before we begin, Heir Potter, per your parents wishes, please provide 3 drops of blood to perform an inheritance test." Harry was handed a small knife and did as requested before Lord Greengrass healed the small cut with a wave of his wand. The goblin, Ragnock quickly took the three drops, and poured them onto a piece of parchment, which immediately began to glow as the blood soaked into it. Less than a minute later writing began to appear.

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Son of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Heir Apparent by right of Conquest of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

Harry smiled upon seeing that. Based on that, the plans that they'd devised last night just became a whole lot simpler. "Well then, shall we get to work Account Manager Ragnock? I have much to accomplish today."

* * *

**28 June 1993, 1215**

"I believe that concludes our business today Account Manager Ragnock."

"Very well then Lord Potter. I will have the funds transferred today, and will have full inventories of your vaults sent to you at Potter Manor by the end of business tomorrow."

"Very good. May your vaults always flow Account Manager."

"And yours Lord Potter. I wish you well on your endeavors."

With that Harry and Daniel, as he'd asked to be called, quickly made their way out of Gringotts. "Well that was productive. I certainly didn't expect that."

"Neither did I. Come, we have lunch with the Minister scheduled and it would not due to be late now would it Lord Potter?"

"No it wouldn't." The two wizards quickly made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron where they immediately floo'd to the Ministry and were met by Professor Dumbledore and Madame Bones, who upon seeing the grins upon their faces immediately knew that they had successfully managed to do what everyone hoped, but no one really expected. Within minutes, they were seated in the Minister Office and were besieged with questions.

"I was able to get the goblins to agree to forgive the loans. Once they heard about our plans to restructure the Ministry, and that we were offering them a chance at being _possibly_ being hired to build and potentially guard a prison, they were only to eager to do so. They are aware that this cannot happen immediately and are fully aware that it might take a decade to get through the Wizengamot, but after I swore a wizarding oath to do my best to ensure that it happens, and with it, a possible renegotiating of the Ministry-Goblin treaty. Between that, and the taxes from the interest now being added, the Ministry has enough Gold to pay off the current foreign debt, and potentially have enough for two years at the current budget and inflation levels." the moment Harry finished the Minister and Dumbledore looked like they had one of the world's largest weights taken off their shoulder.

"And with us Hosting the 1994 Quidditch World Cup here, the revenue from that alone, will fix our budget problem. At least provided the Ministry restructure bill goes through. We still need to talk about it however."

"I agree. I still think that we should, in the same session, present a new tax bill. For years it has been a flat 5% income tax. I say we adjust it. If you make 100 galleons a month, you pay 5 galleons in tax, if you make 1000 galleons a month you pay equally 150 galleons a month in tax. Obviously that is just a scale. I also think that we should introduce our Wizengamot restructure bill, and the National Defense Act to form the creation of an Army."

"As far as the tax bill goes, we could introduce it. The National Defense Act could, in theory be tied into the other two major bills. If we finessed the wording. Doing it that way would allow us some more leeway in getting it set up. Admittedly we rushed to NDA. If we just legalize the creation of the Army, but don't actually form it merely lay the groundwork, then while the Ministry is being reshuffled, whomever we decide to lead the new department, would actually be able to view and propose a way that might work better than what we have thought off.

"But who would we nominate to serve as the Director, or Deputy Minister?"

"I think it should be Harry. It's his brainchild."

"Even so, I'd be out of office in a heartbeat if I even thought of putting of, no offense, child in charge of such a department."

"Then don't. The details of my two most recent fights with Voldemort will soon become public. We use the media frenzy and public favor that this will curry to have me assigned to the Wizengamot committee that is undoubtedly to be created to create such a department. We place soon to be retired Auror Alastor Moody in charge of the department as it's commissioned leader. His position would be much like the Head of the Auror office is. He'd still be a soldier, but underneath the person we intend to put in charge. We put Daniel here in charge as the Deputy Minister of the Department of Defense. He'll be able to work with me then to allow me to fully form the 'brainchild' to the vision I have for it." Harry said. Finding out that he had a place in the Wizengamot had convinced Harry that it was time to stop hiding his intelligence, and use the research he'd done last year after Hagrid's arrest to create a better society.

"Not even 13 years old and he already has a greater head for politics then you Cornelius." Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, I can see the future of the Wizarding world with you my boy. And it's a future that looks bright indeed."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This has to be the most fun I've had writing in a while. I know exactly where this story is going, and I damn good ideal of how to get there. I want to make it clear that while Harry is politically smart, he's going to have to build up his influence. He's already the boy-who-lived, and defeated Voldemort twice, which gives him a strong public favor, which helps in Politics, but he's only got 2 allies among the Wizengamont who can help him. Amelia Bones, and Daniel Greengrass. He's also not uber rich. He is very rich yes, but he also owns Hogwarts which needs a lot of work, and he also just bailed the Ministry out of debt which took quite a bit of funds. This story is a very packed political drama story. Oh sure, we're going to see a lot of action once the war kicks off but for now, it a political Harry story. Sorry. Anyways 3000 words and it's just the prologue. Off to a good start.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I make no money from this story, nor do I own Harry Potter**

**June 29th 0806**

**Potter Manor, UK**

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed at first, and it took him a few minutes to remember how he got here. He smiled as he remembered the fact that he would never have to deal with the Dursley's again. Deciding he'd had enough lazing about for a day he made his way down to the Dining Room, where the house elves had already made breakfast and had it laid out waiting for him. "Good Morning Professor Dumbledore."

"Good morning Harry. I trust you slept well?"

"I did indeed Professor."

"Please, call me Albus for now. We're not in school, nor is the Wizengamot in session so at this moment, I am just a colleague. I thank you for allowing me to stay over with you last night." Dumbledore had insisted that he check the wards on Potter manor before Harry moved in permanently, which he had done. Finishing up at midnight or so, and since they were supposed to be in a meeting all morning, Harry had simply offered a guest room to him. "It was my pleasure Prof-Albus." Harry shook his head. That was going to take some time to get used to. "So, after breakfast, we can head up to my study and discuss things. Should we bring Professor McGonnagal into it? After all she is the Deputy Headmistress."

"I think that is a fine Idea. If I might borrow you're floo, I'm sure she has not yet left for her vacation."

"Of course. Could you have her bring the annual budget reports for say, oh the last 50 years? I have a feeling that the cost you are submitting to the board, and the withdrawls and Transfers from the Vault at Gringotts are not going to match up."

"The last 50 years? It will take all day to go through that."

"No. I'll go through them more thoroughly tonight, I just want to check the final numbers over with you and Professor McGonnagal. It'll have a large impact in the changes that are implemented. Afterall, if the budget is bigger than anticipated, we will be able to do more."

"Very well. I'll have here be here with them by nine will that work Harry?"

"Sure." That done, Harry helped himself to a bit of toast and eggs, his mind far away on what this year at Hogwarts was going to be like.

* * *

**June 29th, 1993**

**Potter Manor, UK 0900**

At exactly 0900 the fireplace in Harry's study turned green and Professor McGonnagal stepped out with a large binder. "Good morning Professor. Welcome to Potter Manor. Unfortunately we have much to discuss so let's get to it."

"Good Morning Mr. Potter. I have the Budget reports sent to the board for the last fifty years as requested." At that she handed the binder over to Harry who quickly opened up another binder that was on his desk and began comparing the numbers. "It's as I suspected. Every year the budget submitted to the board is no less than twenty five thousand less than what is submitted by the board to Gringotts. Someone, probably Malfoy, has been skimming funds from the school. Ok. So the first things first, we need to fix the tuition rate, then figure out the cost for the needed repairs and upgrades throughout the school, then the classes. I want to update the curriculum, and so much more."

"Well then. Let's figure out how we can do this. I suggest a flat rate. Previously the Purebloods have enjoyed a very discounted rate, Paying 250 galleons a term for a total of 1,000 galleons a year, and the muggleborns and halfbloods have been paying 750 galleons a year for a total of 3000 a year."

"Then we raise the pureblood rate by 250 galleons a term, and lower the halfblood and muggleborn rate by the same. Both will then be paying 500 galleons a term. Next, I want all incoming halfbloods and muggleborns to take Wizarding Culture classes up to their third year, at which point they can then test out, or continue onto wizarding Politics. By the same token, I want the purebloods to have to take a Muggle studies class. And I want the course work for all classes updated. Also, I've looked at the grades in potions since Snape started teaching. It's gone way way down. That is to change this year, or Snape will be out of a job next year. That is not negotiable. Favoritism will not be allowed."

"Very well then. What next?"

"I want Hogwarts to grow it's own food. We have the house elves needed and if need be more can be gotten. We're spending way more than needed to buy food. If we grow our own, then that will allow more room in the budget to do other things. Take you Professor McGonnagall, you serve as the Transfiguration professor, the Head of Gryffindor, and the Deputy Headmaster. I want to eventually be able to Hire someone to take over the position of one of those for you, thereby easing your burden. I want History of Magic taught by someone other than a ghost. I'm also thinking of doing research grants. The Professor submits a request for a grant for research into this topic, and provided they can show that it's not a fruitless endeavor, the school will front the cost of the research, and in return, the school takes a 60-40 percent of the profits from said research."

"I think that a 40-60 split would be better, do it that way, and the professor's will be more willing. But when would they have the time?"

"I want to hire, for at least the core classes, an Associate Professor. Someone to teach first through third years while seeking a Mastery in a subject, and if they already have a mastery but are just waiting on tenure, they can also teach up to fifth year. If this works, then we can do the same with the other subjects. I will of course front the costs this year as a trial year, provided everything can get underway by the 1st of September."

"I think, with a lot of Hardwork, we can do that. I want the schools brooms to be upgraded."

"I agree. I think a bunch of Nimbus 2000 will work as decent training brooms. Again, I'll front the extra costs this year, and as needed we can raise the tuition next year until the cost are covered and the school is making some money of it's own. I want a list of needed repairs and upgrades by the beginning of the school year. Hire appraiser's if need be."

Professor McGonnagall just sat there and watched her cub take the reins of the school and began implementing many of the same changes she had spent years advocating for. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**June 29th, 1993**

**Greengrass Manor, UK 0900**

At the same time Harry and the Professors were having their meeting, another meeting was going on. This time, between the Greengrass family. "I've called the family meeting to tell you that I have taken on the role of Barrister for Lord Potter. I wanted to know Daphne what you think of him. I am aware that you, Astoria don't start school until next year, so I don't expect you to have had any kind of interaction with him."

"He's smart but he hides it. He's brilliant at Defense, probably the best in the school. He can make a decent enough Potion but he'll never be a potions master. He's a great flyer. But most of all he's cunning. He presents shy persona, but he's completely confident when in control. Weasley and Granger tend to take their cues from him. If rumors are to be believed, he fought a killed a Basilisk this year, and saved the Sorcerer's stone last year. He'd have made an excellent Slytherin." _He's also cute. _Daphne didn't say that last part out loud, however it seems at least her mother picked up on it, probably from the very slight coloring of Daphne's cheeks at the thought.

"Very good. This afternoon I will be introducing you to him. We're going to a press conference together, and after there will be a small dinner with some of the Wizengamont and Ministry Department heads. So I want you to be on your best behavior, do you understand?"

"Yes father." both Girls responded.

* * *

**June 29th, 1993**

**Ministry of Magic Atrium, London, UK, 1700**

At exactly 5pm, the Minister stepped up to a podium that had been brought in for this announcement. "Ladies and Gentleman, I've called you here to do several things. Number one, I have successfully negotiated for the right to hold the Quidditch World Cup of 1994, here in the United Kingdom." Applause met this statement for a moment before Fudge raised his hands and began to speak again. Number two, it is with the gravest of hearts that I must inform you that despite popular opinion, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not in fact dead. While he is not back at this moment, thanks to the efforts of a small group of young teenagers, for the last two years, attempts to regain a body have been foiled. Therefore I call for the Wizarding world to be aware. How do I know this you ask? In 1991, You-Know-Who possessed the body of a teacher at Hogwarts. That year, the school played host to an object of immense power, the Sorcerer's Stone. Despite a series of protections, the You Know Who made his way to a final chamber, where if it was not for the actions of a young man, he would have managed to regain a body.

Again this most recent year he possessed yet another person seeking to drain their life force to return to full power. To distract the world from this, he let loose a Basilisk, and again, a brave young man, at great peril, stopped him, and slew the beast. That young man, is of course, non other than Lord Hadrian James Potter. For these actions, Lord Potter is being awarded an Order of Merlin First Class, for courage above and beyond. While he was not alone in these endeavors, in the end, it did end up being only him facing down the most Horrible of Wizards and monsters to save us. His friends, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley will both be receiving Order of Merlin's second class for the roles they played at a later time. Now, Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, a personal friend of mine, and a true hero, Harry Potter." With that he turned and clapped as Harry made his way up onto the stage and shook hands with the Minister as the Order of Merlin was draped around his neck.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. Ladies and Gentleman, I accept this award not for myself, but for those who couldn't I accept this award for those who died to defeat him. I did nothing special. I have not faced him when he was at full power. I'm not one for fancy speeches and since I told you Cornelius that these awards are not needed, I'll just say thanks and move on." the crowd laughed as he shook hands with the minister, and made his way back off stage.

"Well, thanks Lord Potter. I see how it is. Leave me in the doghouse for the following then. Now, onto a few more items, and then I promise we will have the dinner that you are all waiting for. Based on new evidence and the fact he never received a trial, Sirius Black is currently wanted for possible connections to the Dark Lord. Also, recent evidence has shown that Peter Pettigrew may in fact be alive, and so a warrant has been issued by the DMLE for his arrest in connection to the murder of Lord and Lady Potter. He is currently suspected of possibly being an Animagus and anyone with knowledge of that or his whereabouts is encouraged to speak to the Auror in charge of the investigation, Senior Auror Alastor Moody.

"Earlier today Bartemius Crouch was arrested for at least one count of Abuse of Power, and corruption charges. Upon interrogation it was revealed that he broke his son out of Azkaban using Polyjuice potion and has been using the Imperious Curse to keep him under wraps. At this time the investigation into Mr. Crouch is still ongoing. His son, Barty Crouch Junior, was quickly taken back into custody, and his currently in Azkaban once more. At this time, no further information is available as this is still an active investigation.

"Also today, I have ordered the DMLE to begin a review of each prisoner in Azkaban to ensure that no one is there who did not receive a fair and just trial. Prisoner records are being checked against court and arrest records. We will keep you up to date on that as it develops.

"It is also my pleasure to present you with a key bit of research. Over the past few generations we have seen an increase in Muggleborns, and a decrease in Purebloods. The reason for this is two fold. Research has shown that the paint often used in most Wizarding homes contains a substance called Lead. Breathing in this chemical long term causes infertility. The fix for this? Simply have your homes repainted as soon as possible. Doing this will not unfortunately affect the current generation of parents. The damage has been done. Doing so now may not even be enough for the next generation. But over a hundred subject matter experts have agreed that the latest generation. Those of young age now, and those yet to be born, would not suffer from the Infertility caused by lead poisoning. Within 3 generations, we could potentially double our population. I for one, have already ordered my own home to be repainted. Another bit of research has been found that Muggleborns are impossible. Magic is passed from Parent to Child through something called Genetics. When the Parents however have similar genetics, meaning being too closely related, they tend to cause the gene carrying magic to warp. This, along with lead poisonings is what led to the rise in Squib Births. However Gringotts heritage test has confirmed that 100/100 muggleborns are actually the descendants of these children. Ladies and gentleman what this means is that Muggleborns are all actually descendants of wizarding families. This research will be sent, free of charge to anyone who wishes for it, and provided to all members of the Ministry and Wizengamot.

"And finally, it is my pleasure to announce that, in concert with Lord Potter, Lord Greengrass, and Chief Warlock Dumbledore, we have a series of bills to introduce to the Wizengamot at the summer opening session of July 1st. These bills include a restricting of the Ministry, a tax bill and a defense bill. A Wizengamot Restructure bill will also be introduced. If these bills pass, it is are hope that they will allow a quicker and more efficient Ministry and Wizengamot. These bills have been sent to each member of the Wizengamot. We will also introduce a few more bills, but those are the major ones. Any questions can be directed to my office, and will be answered as soon as they can be. Now I believe that's all so how about we get too that dinner?"

* * *

Harry was actually enjoying himself for once. He was surrounded by a group of Lord's and Ladies from the 'Mot, and a couple reporters as well. The conversation was interesting. "Well Lord Davis, when the Minister and I met a few days ago I was able to sit down with him and Dumbledore and we had a nice long discussion about the Ministry and the 'Mot, the courts etc. I've done a lot of research and looking at the records of the both there are just so many things that needed to be changed that I felt would be easiest with a complete restructure of both. It is our hope that reorganizing the Ministry will make it much more effective, eliminating much of the red tape that waste taxpayer's galleons."

"But do you think that it is wise to do so now, if it is as you say, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is actually still alive?"

"Madam Longbottom, if not now then when? Who knows when Voldemort will get his body back, and I'd rather do it now, while he is effectively powerless, versus waiting until it's too late."

"So will you be taking your seat at the opening of the summer session then?"

"Yes I will, Lord Abbot."

"The Potter's have traditionally been a neutral family, but in the most recent generations they've been light. Which are you?" Rita Skeeter from the Dailey Prophet asked.

"Ah, a very good question Ms. Skeeter. I am a firm believer in most of our traditions. One of my best friends is a 'Muggleborn' and I'd love nothing more than to see her succeed in our world. The problem is that the incoming and past Muggleborns were never given an introduction into our society. They don't understand why our traditions are the way that they are. This year that will change as Hogwarts will begin Mandatory classes to introduce them to aspects of our world that they would otherwise be ignorant of. At some point, I hope to see the Muggleborns fully embracing our world as my own mother did. They bring things into it, that we simply have lost ourselves. However they don't understand our traditions and so most tend to want to change it because they aren't taught the _why_ behind our world just the _is_. So I guess you could say I'm neutral with light tendencies." At that point Daniel Greengrass made his way over to Harry and said, "Ah, there you are Lord Potter. Rita, I hope your not thinking of writing any false stories about my client are you?" the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression gave her away and she quickly shook her head. "Great! If you'll forgive me Milords and Ladies, but perhaps I could steal Lord Potter away from you?" They nodded and then with a couple more statements from each, and a handshake the group around Harry split up and began to make their way towards others.

"Well done with their questions Harry. Lord Davis holds tremendous influence on the Dark faction even though he himself is a Neutral like us. Between the neutral's, and those on the light side faction, and those of the Dark the Lord Davis brings will hopefully allow us to push through our agenda rather quickly with few amendments to our bills."

"I can only hope. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to introduce me to your family?"

"Ah yes, I was just coming to get you to do just that when I caught the tail end of your conversation. There right over here." Daniel led Harry over to a small group of girls where Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the oldest daughter. With Straight blond hair and startling blue eyes, and an hourglass figure the unknown Greengrass was a striking beauty that momentarily left Harry unable to breath. A slight cough brought Harry out of his stupor and he blushed as he caught the smirks on the entire family. "Lord Potter, please meet my family. This is my wife, Abigail, my oldest Daphne, and my youngest Astoria." Harry took each of their hands and, as he had been hastily taught, brought their hands up to his mouth, and laid the barest of kisses on their knuckles, ignoring the pleasant tingling that holding the now identified Daphne's hand gave him. "The pleasure is all my My Ladies, and might I say it clear that your daughters take their beauty from you Lady Greengrass," and Harry was unable to stop the entirely inappropriate addition to his statement. He was still only twelve after all. "They clearly don't get it from your husband. Tell me, do you have to repair mirrors after he looks into them?" It was then that his brain caught up to his mouth and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. However before he could say anything, Daniel tilted his head back and began laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Abigail and Daphne, simply hid their giggles behind their hands, and Astoria quickly joined her father in laughing so hard she was crying. Mortified Harry tried to apologize. "Don't worry about it Harry. If you could control your tongue I'm sure it wouldn't have been wagging when you laid eyes on my Daphne." Abigail said daintly.

Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn as he blushed at having been called out for his staring. However, he was not willing to simply roll over in front of Daniel, _and Daphne_ a side voice added in his head. "Well, you should take it as a compliment. You have very beautiful daughters." _Well done boy. Well done_. Daniel thought as he fought to get his laughter under control. "Very good Lord Potter." Daphne spoke to Harry for the first time. "Please Milady, call me Harry. All my friends do."

"Oh, so we're friends now huh?" She said in a snappish tone raising an eyebrow. As Harry began to blush and stammer she simply giggled and said, "I'm teasing Milord. Please Call me Daphne."

"Deal." a song came on and Harry had an idea. "Might I have this dance Daphne?"

"Sure you know how to dance?"

"Nope. But I figure I got to learn eventually. What better time than now and in the company of such a beautiful woman?"

At that point it should be noted that both teens had forgotten that they were not alone. Indeed Abigail slipped next to her husband and muttered, "They've seem to hit it off rather well haven't they?" By this point both teens were on the dance floor and they could see that Daphne was rather quickly and hastily instructing him to let her lead their dance after he'd already stepped on her toes three times. In the first five seconds. "I rather thought they might actually. They're very similar and I think that they'd be great friends."

"Or a great couple." Astoria added. While she was 10, her birthday being in April, she was incredibly perceptive. "We shall see. What I do know is that together, even as friends, they will accomplish a great many things."

* * *

**June 30th, 1993**

**Potter Manor, UK 0954**

Harry Potter woke up later than he normally did. Once the usual moment of disorientation passed he thought about last night. Particularly a blond haired blue eyed beauty whom he had spent a very pleasant evening with. At the end of the night after they had exchanged mutual promises to keep in touch, she had shlyly kissed his cheek, thanked him for a wonderful night, and then floo'd away before he could respond. Having been lost in the shock of the kiss, he'd never noticed the slight glow, literally, that her kiss had given him. Getting up, he made his way into that was near his home. Grabbing his quill, he wrote a quick letter to Daphne and then took it to Hedwig in the owlery. Giving her a quick scratch behind the ears he tied the letter to her leg and then made his way into the dining room for a late breakfast. Today he had no meetings. He had no plans. He had nothing to do other than sit around.

Finishing his breakfast Harry made his way his study. He might as well get as much of his Homework out of the way as he could. He didn't know when the next chance he'd have to do so would come, and Harry was almost finished with it. All he had left to do was his potions essay. An essay which for some reason, seemed much simpler than it should have been and so by lunch Harry had finished the two rolls of parchment and was left with nothing to do. _Well if Voldemort is going to come back, he's probably going to keep coming after me. At least, if the last two years are anything to go by. Therefore, I should probably start looking into some more advanced Defensive spells and charms. Hell, maybe I should take my education serious for now. Doesn't mean I can't still have fun, but I do need to take my studies more seriously._ Mind made up, Harry began to take the first steps on a road he was as of yet, unaware that he would need to walk. A path that would take him further than he had ever thought possible for him to go. And so that's how Harry spent the rest of the day.

* * *

**June 30th 1993**

**Greengrass Manor. UK 1358**

Daphne Greengrass sat in her room supposedly reading, but in reality, was actually thinking about the messy haired green eyed boy she had met last night. The two had hit it off unexpectedly. She had thought to simply meet him and then go her own way for the rest of the night, but instead she had spent 2 hours on or in his arms. Though he couldn't dance to save his life when they had started, by the end of the night he had managed to clumsily lead her in a traditional waltz. She blushed as thought about the kiss she had given him for that. It wasn't until her lips were leaving his cheek that she realized what she had done, so before he could say anything she had fled. Her family had been waiting with knowing smirks on their face although her father had taken on a slightly far away look in his eyes. She _had_ noticed the glow that had came over both Harry and her and she knew what it meant. They were soul mates. She smiled at her lucky she was. Very few people ever got the chance to meet their soul mate, and she had never expected to meet hers but she couldn't complain with whom it was. Harry Potter was many things, a hero in every sense of the word came to mind. He was kind, loyal, generous, loving, sweet, gentle, and noble. He had more Honor in his little toe than most full grown adults had in their entire bodies. But then again she might be slightly biased towards him given that he was to be her soul mate.

A tapping at the window, brought her out of her musings. Seeing the well known snowly owl of Harry Potter there she jumped up to open the window and allow the owl in. The owl, whom she believed was named Hedwig, landed on the back of her chair where she had just been sitting sticking a leg out. With a smile, she quickly untied the letter and sat down to read it.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I must say it was a pleasure to meet you last night. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. I thank you for your rather impromptu lessons on dancing. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have spent the night making a fool of myself. Perhaps tomorrow you could come to Potter manor, and maybe teach me more about dancing. Professor Dumbledore will be here as he is currently staying with me as his house undergoes repainting and he's on vacation from Hogwarts. You're family is more than welcome to join us here. Potter manor was never painted with lead, and it gets very lonely living in this big house with nothing and no one to speak with who's my age._

_It would also give me a wonderful opportunity to speak with you some more. You intrigue me, and I'd love to get to know you. Of course, if you have other plans, I completely understand. I await your response eagerly. Hoping to here from you soon_

_Harry_

It was a simple note but in this note. Daphne held a promise of the future. He had felt the connection as well. Sure he probably didn't even notice the soft glow that had overtaken them both last night, but he _had_ felt the connection. Making her mind up to persue this, regardless of what those in Slytherin said, she made her way downstairs to ask her father about going to Harry's tomorrow. She didn't have any clue that she was setting in motion things much bigger than she could have ever predicted.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 1st, 1993 0630**

**Potter Manor, UK**

Harry woke up to one of his elves shaking his leg. It took him a few minutes to remember that today was the day that he'd take his seat on the Wizengamot for the first time. Afterwards of course, he'd have someone take his seat while he was at school. He was thinking of having Ron's dad do it. It would be a great way to ensure that the seat was not misused and it'd give the Weasley's a little more money and a little bit of prestige. The Weasley family did technically hold a seat on the 'Mot, but after a Weasley had attempted line theft 150 years ago their family fortune, Manor, and seat had been confiscated. The manor had been sold, and the funds given to the aggrieved family. The seat was held in trust by the Minister of Magic until such a time that the 'Mot voted to give the family their seat back. A Weasley hadn't sat in that august chamber since. But that wasn't what Harry's mission today was about. No. Today, it was about revolutionizing their world. But most importantly. It was about getting their world up ready to face Voldemort whenever he finally made his comeback. And today, though most of it's participants wouldn't know it, were playing a very important part of that. The army would probably be voted for by almost everyone. The light because it'd give them a better chance against Voldemort and because their leaders would. The neutrals, small enough faction that it is, would vote for it because they'd see the benefits, and the dark would hopefully vote for it with the intentions of infiltrating it and then potentially using it against the very same country that had raised it. The rest of it was up in the air. And _that_ more than anything is what worried Harry. It was going to be a long and damn near impossible task of getting the other bills passed. Oh sure between the Minister, Dumbledore, Madam Bones, and himself they had potentially enough to votes to squeeze them through but it would be close.

After his morning workout, Harry took a quick shower, got dressed and went over a few last minute details before the meeting. It'd begin at exactly 0900 and Harry wanted to be in the Ministry by 0830 that way he would hopefully have enough time to talk with a few others. He grimaced as he thought about how fast it was moving. It couldn't be helped but that didn't mean that Harry had to like it. Despite the appearance that until recently he had displayed there was a reason that the had had wanted to put him in Slytherin. He'd just never bothered to show anyone other that which they might expect. But that would have to change now. Now it was time to show the world what he was really about. Glancing at the cloak Harry groaned as he saw that it was only 0746.

By 0820 Harry was to nervous to wait any longer. Cleaning up his area in his study, and taking with him the papers he needed since his Wizengamot office had yet to be set up, Harry grabbed stepped into the floo and with a word, He was gone.

* * *

**July 1st, 1993 0820**

**British Ministry of Magic Atrium**

Harry stepped out of the floo and for the first time did not fall over. He did stumble however he managed to right himself before running into anyone. Shaking his head at the fact that he couldn't seem to floo anywhere without falling over, he made his way past the guard station. Standing by an elevator, he pressed the button and waited patiently for it to come. "Nervous there Harry?" He turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Yeah. I mean I'm still 12 how many are really going to listen to what I have to say?" Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's question. "Harry, my boy, part of politics is the ability to convince others to follow you. You've been doing that for years now. You convinced Ron and Hermione to follow you into multiple life threating adventures. Just be yourself."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Well, if good light sided tendencies don't work, we can always shelve certain things like the Prison Bill, and the Wizengamot Restructure Bill. The big one is to get the Ministry one through. And I suppose the Tax Bill. And the National Defense Act."

"Yeah, about that. I think that we should shelve the Prison Reform Bill. I know we were hoping to take advantage of the fact that right now everyone is going to try to cozy up to me, especially when my heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor status is revealed, but I feel like we're shoving to much down their throats at this session. We need the NDA to pass first, and perhaps most importantly. We can scrape by on a solid 51% of the votes from there, but the others need at least 75% to pass."

"At least the 'Mot, and Ministry bills do. Harry, let me start by telling you that you are a very smart and bright young man, but when it comes to politics, your understanding is intuitive, and you are a complete natural, but I'm asking you to trust me on this. Right now we have the public favor with us. You'll take the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. As the Heir Presumptive to the Black seat, you can use that vote as well. You have twelve votes from the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, and you have two more from the House of Black. You represent a total of fourteen votes right now. You do hold significant political sway. Could you straight up pass or tank a bill? No, but you don't need as many allies to vote with you. Especially since most of your current Allies are Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses." Seeing that Harry understood both his responsibility, and knowing that he was already nervous, decided to share a bit of good news with him.

"You'll be pleased to hear that all of Hogwarts has been repainted-on the Ministry dime-and most of the old families have already requested for their houses to be repainted. This mass removal from Lead based paint is good. In fact last I heard, with how quickly it was accepted, the damage isn't irreversible. The Generation after yours will hardly be affected by infertility. Producing more children will in turn lower the amount inbreeding, which will in turn lower infertility rates even more. Unfortunately those in your generation were exposed for years so in many cases the damage may already be done, but the experts I spoke with think that with a proper regimen of potions, they can potentially decrease the infertility rate in by twenty five to fifty percent."

"That is good to hear. But I do believe that it is time." Dumbledore seemed startled but then looked up at the clock sitting above the doors to the Wizengamot Chambers. "Indeed it is. Go ahead and take your seat, we'll get your sworn in as soon as the meeting starts." Harry nodded and took a deep breath, then headed into the chamber to make his official start in Politics.

* * *

**July 1st, 1993, 0900**

**British Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chambers**

The chamber was packed today. Reporters from newspapers around the world were there as well as a WWN reporter. Hundreds had crowded the room to see Lord Potter's debut appearance in Wizengamot. And at exactly nine in the morning, the doors slammed shut and Dumbledore banged his gavel. "Attention to Order, the Summer Session of the 1993 Wizengamot is officially in order. Before we begin on this lengthy agenda, we have a point of order. Lord Potter has requested to take his family seats as is his right as the emancipated Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Is there any who second this motion?"

"The House of Greengrass Seconds the Motion."

"The Motion has been seconded is there any objections?" This was really just a point of procedure. No one had objected a family seat being filled, regardless of politics, since the early 1600's. "The Motion carries no objections, Lord Potter, please step forward, and declare your family seats." Harry stood up, and walked to the center of the chamber where he drew his wand and began the oath that Dumbledore had drilled relentlessly into him last night. "I Hadrian James, claim the seat of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I claim the seat of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. I claim the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor. I claim these seats as is my bloodright as the last known descendant of these Houses. I, Hadrian James, by right of Conquest in accordance with the laws of Magic, claim the seat of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. I claim the defunct seat of the House of Gaunt, and hereby acknowledge that the seat no longer exist in accordance with their High Treason and relinquish my claims to it. I, Hadrian James as the Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, claim the seat of Black as Proxy in accordance with the laws of inheritance and Magic. So I say, so mote it be." Harry finished speaking and a brilliant white light came out of his wand signaling Magic's acceptance of his claims, and the right to make them. Lucius Malfoy was stunned. He'd assumed that his son would inherit the Black Family, but Magic's acceptance of the Potter brat's claims to that seat meant that he could not fight it without loosing any and all Political Capital. And even then, he wouldn't win.

When the light died the chamber was stunned. The seats of Gryffindor and Slytherin had not been held except by proxy since the 1200's. Already with his well known Neutral stance, and those houses, the Wizengamot could see the changing of the guard. Even though he was young, he would clearly be a leader, if not the leader of the Neutral faction, and many light side families would not go against him AND Dumbledore who clearly regarded the boy as his protegee. The balance of power had shifted away from the Dark and Light factions.

"Very well then Lord Potter, please take your seat." Dumbledore waited until Harry had done just that. "Milords and Ladies, the first item on todays agenda, is, as always for the summer session, the upcoming Hogwarts year. As Headmaster, I cannot preside over the Wizengamot and act in that role so I therefore temporarily relinquish that role to Madam Longbottom as always. Madam?"

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Now, Professor Dumbledore, it is the understanding of the Council that you are adding several classes to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes thank you. Working in concert with Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, this year Hogwarts will be adding mandatory Wizarding Culture Classes. All incoming and current Muggleborns will take this class up to second year. The class will cover the traditions of the Wizarding World and explain to them why things in our society are the way they are. It is our hope that these classes will lessen the tension, and help them adapt to our culture. We will also be offering a new class from third to seventh year about Wizarding Politics. We'd like to ask the Wizengamot to approve the creation of an OWL and a NEWT for that class. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and waited for the inevitable debate to begin. Malfoy lit up his wand first. "Lord Malfoy, you have the floor."

"Thank you Chief Witch. Headmaster Dumbledore, you say Hogwarts will be adding two new classes. There are rumors that you are also adding several new staff positions, repainting Hogwarts, and several other costly expenditures. As you are all aware, I was, until recently, the Head of the Board of Governors and for several years your deputy has asked for these changes, but the Budget does not allow for it. In order to accomplish all this will you be asking the council to invest more in Hogwarts AND for it to remain completely independent of Ministry oversight if we are spending so much on it?" Harry lit his wand up in response.

"Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, you have the floor."

"Thank you Chief Witch. Lord Malfoy, as I'm the one who implemented these changes it is only right that I answer for them. No, Hogwarts will not be asking for additional funding this year, in fact we planned to submit to the Council a grant request that is 1000 galleons less than the one received last year. How do we hope to accomplish all these changes then? It is quite simple. From this year on, Hogwarts will be growing its own food. And the tuition rate was balanced out adding 250 galleons a term to the pureblood rate, and lowering the Muggleborn and Halfblood rate by the same. This means that each student will pay 2000 galleons a year for their education. The lower cost of buying food will save galleons.

"Other ways of balancing the budget have been implemented but perhaps the biggest one is that 20,000 galleons a year will not simply be taken from the schools funds. Every year since you took a place on the board of Governors, the budget submitted to Gringotts was twenty thousand galleons over the budget submitted by the headmaster. Now, I'm sure your aware that that is no trifle amount of money. Therefore I'm lodging a formal complaint with the Wizengamot and asking the DMLE to investigate ALL members of the board for embezzlement." That had many turning a stink eye towards Malfoy. It was a calculated risk. By revealing the knowledge of the missing funds, the Investigation that would be launched would be impeded by the public itself, making the chances of a conviction, or even indictment, near impossible. But it also destroyed Malfoy's credibility, and for the moment left him on the defensive and unable to impede the passing of the bills that were next on the agenda. It was a play that Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about and had decided to do after Malfoy's little speech.

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled as Harry dropped his bombshell and sat back down as calmly as you please. By sacrificing the opportunity to have Malfoy imprisoned on Embezzlement charges, thereby having the long-term effect of crippling his support network, Harry had taken his political capital from him, and then turned into to capital for himself. It meant that in the future Malfoy would be a nuisance, but for now, the Dark's most venomous snake on the political circus was fangless. _Well done Harry. Well done indeed._

* * *

Harry smirked as chaos rained in the chamber with many Lords and Ladies calling for Malfoys head to be given to them on a silver platter. "Order! There will be order!" Slowly everyone calmed down and service was restored. "Is there any other Hogwarts business Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"No Chief Witch. No other business remains."

"Very well. The Wizengamot will now vote on whether or not to create an OWL and NEWT for the subject of Wizarding Politics. All in favor please light your wands." Nearly every wand in the chamber was lit. "Those against please light your wands." No one voted no. "Very well the Vote passes one hundred and forty two to zero with eight abstains. The Magical Examination Authority is hereby directed to create an OWL and NEWT for the subject to be implemented next year. Please work with Headmaster Dumbledore or his designated representative to ensure that the course material will be adequately covered by the exam. Hogwarts business done, I hereby relinquish the chair back to Chief Warlock Dumbledore." Madam Longbottom and Dumbledore quickly stood and made their way back to their usual seats.

"Very good. Onto our next order of business. The Ministry Restructure Bill proposed by Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin sponsored by Minister Cornelius Fudge. Lord Potter, would you like to talk about the bill before the Wizengamot?"

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Milords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, for nearly three hundred years our Ministry has stood as it is. Very little change was actually implemented throughout those years. Perhaps then, when the Ministry was created, it's current way was effective, but now, it is not. Magical Britain used to be the envy of every magical state. Now, it is not. For where other countries have adapted to the changing of times, our Ministry has not. The way the ministry is currently is ineffectual, mired in corruption, and extremely inefficient. This waste hard earned tax payer galleons. This, I believe, led directly to the rise of Lord Voldemort. Perhaps a more efficient Ministry would have been able to prevent him from ever becoming a Dark Lord, or at the least might have mitigated the damages he did. Milords and Ladies, I ask that you pass this bill for the people of our great nation. Make us once again the pride of the Wizarding World. Help us to prevent another Dark Lord from ever getting the amount of control the previous one did. Do it for what is right and good in this world. Thank you." Harry sat down and saw that many were pondering what Harry had said. Now was there chance. He nodded to Lord Greengrass who lit his wand.

"You have the Floor Lord Greengrass."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. I motion that we vote on the Bill before us immediately."

"We have a motion. Do we have a second?"

"The House of Diggory seconds the motion."

"The motion is seconded. The Ministry Restructure Bill is now put to vote. All in favor?" Harry immediately lit his wand and watched as slowly more and more wands were lit. After no new wands were lit for sixty seconds, Dumbledore called for those opposed. A clearly lesser number of wands went up. "The Ministry Restructure Bill Proposed by Lord Potter has passed One twenty to twenty with ten abstains. Congratulations Lord Potter. Next Order of Business, the National Defense Act Proposed by Lord Potter and Minister Fudge. Would either of you like to say anything regarding this bill before the Wizengamot today?" Cornelius lit his wand this time. "Minister Fudge you have the floor."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Milords and Ladies, in Nineteen seventy a terror the likes of which hadn't been felt since the last Goblin rebellion befelled our great Nation. War had come once again to our shores. Not a war like with Grindelwald, fought on the mainland, but one fought in the very streets of Diagon Alley. We, by need, asked much of our Aurors. Perhaps too much. We were asking keepers of the peace, Law enforcement officers one and all, to fight a war. And we nearly lost because of it. This bill authorizes the Ministry to create a group of soldiers, an army, designed to purely fight in wars. This bill will help us all keep our heads safe. I know I would sleep better at night knowing that at this moment there was a group of people who's soul purpose was to fight against the forces of Darkness with equal force. Law Enforcement is good, when it's not a war. This army would answer to a Director who would answer to both the Minister and a Wizengamot committee. I ask the Wizengamot to consider that as this bill comes to vote. Thank you." Fudge sat down flustered a bit. The speech clearly didn't have the effect of leaving them unable to question it's need. Some of them were even clearly questioning the wisdom of giving the Ministry even more forces.

"Thank you Minister Fudge. Lord Davis you have the floor."

"I motion that the NDA be put to vote immediately."

"We have a Motion, do we have a second?"

"The House of Greengrass Seconds the Motion."

"The Motion is seconded. The National Defense Act will now be put to vote. All in Favor?" A bit more than half the wands in the room were put up. This vote would be a lot closer. "All opposed?" this time no one abstained. "The Bill passes ninety to sixty. The Minister of Magic will put forth a nomination for a Director who will work with a Wizengamot appointed member to create this army. This nomination will be completed prior to the closing of the Summer session. Next order of Business a Wizengamot Restructure Bill Proposed by Lord Potter and sponsored by Lord Greengrass. As we are getting close to time for today's recess, are there any who wish to speak on this bill?" Not that they could. It wouldn't last long, but Harry carried a lot of political capital right now. This bill would be the last one they'd be able to bulldoze through. It would be close. It might not even pass but either way this bill would pass or fail, not on it's merits but by the amount political capital those opposed to it would be willing to spend. And Harry, bless the boy, had managed to gain enough over the last few days to successfully pass two bills for sure. This one was always up in the air.

"Very well. The Wizengamot Restructure Bill will be put to vote. Those in favor?" A few minutes later. "Those opposed?" A couple more minutes went by. "Very well. The Vote is tied at seventy Five to seventy five. The vote will now fall to myself to break the tie. I vote in favor. The Bill passes Seventy Six to Seventy Five. That is all for todays session. We will reconvene tomorrow at 0900. Good day everyone." Dumbledore banged the gavel.

* * *

**July 1st, 1993 1159**

**British Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Chamber**

Harry stood up from his seat and began to make his way down to the floor of the chamber. He'd spent a lot of political capital today. All of it in fact. He'd have to spend months if not years building up enough to even attempt to do something like this again. He doubted he'd be able to get another bill through on his own for _at least_ a year. He doubted that anyone in his coalition would. They could possibly stop a bill or two but they'd have to be picky about what bills to fight against and what ones to not fight. Which sucked because he'd wanted to try and have the Weasley family seat restored but that wasn't going to happen. "Lord Potter!" Harry turned to see who was speaking-or rather shouting at him. Malfoy. Great, probably the person he wanted to speak to the least. Luckily for him, Daniel had spotted Malfoy as well and made his way over to Harry, reaching him first.

"Lord Potter, my daughter told me about your invitation and I think we'd be glad to enjoy your hospitality for as long as you wish to extend it."

"My dear Lord Greengrass, you are most welcome in my home at any time. In fact, I wanted to talk with you about a formal alliance. I am seeking to hold a dinner soon with the Houses of Bones and Longbottom. We three houses have always stood together, and I'd love to add the House of Greengrass to that list."

"I'd like that too. Would arriving by three this afternoon be too early for you to have set up rooms for my family?"

"Not at all Daniel. I'll see you and your family at three then." While they talked Daniel had steered them towards the private offices of the Wizengamot members. They quickly entered the Greengrass office as the Potter office hadn't been cleaned and furnished yet. That was supposed to be done by this afternoon. "You are most welcome to use the floo from my office to go home. I look forward to seeing you there."

"And I you Daniel. If you would like to, your family is more than welcome to spend the summer with me at the Potter Manor. It's not as big as Potter Castle but it should have plenty of rooms for you and your family and a few friends of course."

"I will talk with my family about how long they wish to stay. Of course, it will most definitely be a week while we wait for the painting to be redone. Good job today by the way. I shall see you at three." Again while they talked Daniel had steered them towards the fireplace and had handed Harry some floo powder while he himself took some. After he'd said his piece he stepped into the fireplace and in a blaze of green was whisked away, with Harry following his actions shortly.

* * *

**4250 words!**

**So Harry is effectively powerless in the Political area for now. Yes I know it was a short session but the reason behind that is because most government bodies don't actually meet for more than a few hours at a time. The 3 bills passed will be expanded on in the next chapter and Ron and Hermione will finally make an appearance. The only bill I'm not real sure on what I want to do with is the Wizengamot bill. Do I add a couple seats that people are voted into or do I create an entire chamber like the US House of Representatives and the British House of Commons rolled into one? Things are fixing to start slowing down from here as the 'opening salvo' of surprises comes to an end.**

**I'll probably put up a poll on how the new wizengamot should look. The options will be most likely be as follows:**

**1\. Just a couple of seats**

**2\. An equal number (150) of seats in the same chamber**

**3\. An equal number (150) of seats in a separate chamber making the wizengamot function like the US Congress.**

**I'll post the poll sometime this week. As always please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Authors Note

Given the highly cliché nature of this story, and the rush I put to get to the point I wanted to where I could make it my own this story will be removed while I work on other stories. I will delete this story at the end of the month. Please follow me for updates on the status of the rewrite. I will only be working on two stories at a time right now in order to keep me from getting stagnated on them. This story will be deleted in a month's time.


End file.
